


My Very First Kinktober

by Magyka13



Category: Undertail - Fandom
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Attempted Drugging, Bath/Tub Sex, Bent Over Couch Arm, Blood Drinking/Vampirism, Body Worship, Collars, Consensual Somnophelia, Deathbed Confession, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Concent, Fingering/Rim Job, First Time, Fontcest, Glory Hole, Heat Synch, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober 2017, Knotting, M/M, Micro, Mirrors, Mpreg, Multi, NSFW, Overstimulation, Pampering, Phone/Live Feed, Poly, Sick/Feverish Confession, Size Kink, Solo Masterbation with a Surprise, Tentacle Play, Voyureusm/public, blowjob, preggo sex, primal play, sancest, soul play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: Well here’s my first kinktober or my excuse to white out my own Occulttale Sans/Runix to various pairings/kinks.





	My Very First Kinktober

Kinktober 2017

1\. First Time (RunixXBlue)

“Y-you want to what?!” Runix whisper shouted at Blue, white furred fox ears and two tails twitching showing his anxiety as he started glancing around to make sure his bro Stretch hadn’t heard his request. Stars knew the taller of the Underswap twins is too protective of Blues ‘innocence’ and would no doubt try to kill him if he overheard. That and Runix didn’t particularly want to accidentally harm Stretch if his magic reacted on its own accord to an attack on his person. “I’ve already talked to Pappy and while he isn’t happy we are the same age and both adults and I wanted my first time to be with you.” Blue explained exasperatedly. No doubt he had been arguing all week with his twin brother about this, the swap bros having been rather scarce in the shared house. Runix stilled, his ears and tails tense. “Y-ya don’t want me Blue I’m a-“ “don’t you dare finish that sentence Runie. You know that isn’t true it wasn’t your fault, and don’t you dare say your ugly either.” Blue admonished before he could finish. “I already heard this song and dance when Red and Sans got together except the both were going back and forth with it.” Blue continued, taking Runix’ hand into his own and leading the stunned skelekitsune upstairs. Once they arrived in Blues room he let go of Runix’ hand to sit on the bed, patting the space beside him. Runix sat down cautiously, furred appendages twitching as if afraid everything would disappear if he moved to fast. “Look I know it may seem sudden, but I’ve been trying to tell you how I feel about you for some time and everything the dating manual said to do didn’t work. You were so oblivious to all my attempts of wooing you and I was completely at a loss until Red and Sans enlightened me of how low your self-worth is. Look if you want this to be a one-time thing tell me but know that I want to be with you and I love every scar, every nick and every part that makes you you.” Blue spoke passionately, eye lights tiny blue hearts as he looked Runix in the eye lights, Runix’ own mirroring Blues albeit a bit darker his blue and red markings on his skull glowing as they changed shape and color to a purple. Furred tails swaying conveying this even more as they wrap Blue in a sort-of pseudo embrace. 

“Y-ya do?!?!” Runix stutters, shocked that Blue likes him like that ears and tails twitching in anticipation. “Yes.” Blue admits, twiddling his phalanges as if afraid of Runix rejecting him. “Whale that’s a releaf.” Runix sighed before leaning over and pressing his teeth to Blues kissing the other gently as if slightly afraid his unwanted lv could potentially hurt the other. “I’m not made of glass silly.” Blue giggles before returning the skele-kiss, turning and pulling himself into Runix’ lap as the two now-lovers kissed deeply phalanges roaming as clothes are removed and bones are mapped out. Runix shuddered as Blues phalanges roamed over his many scars hearing the other moan as he caresses a rather sensitive spot on Blues lowermost ribs. “R-Runie that feels s-so good” Blue moans out softly as they part to remove their shirts. “H-how about th-this then” Runix chokes out with a moan as Blues roaming phalanges lightly ghost over the sensitive base of his tails, taking Blues clavicle and lightly nipping and licking it. “Stars yes” Blue moans out, canting his bare pelvis into Runix’ the two groaning rather loudly as Blues pelvis rubs deliciously against Runix’. Blues magic formed with a soft pop, cyan colored ecto-flesh forming his lower ecto-body with a member and an ass, Runix’ own magic being a darker blue with bits of determination red. Reaching his hand between them Blue presses his member against Runix’ slightly larger one and rubs the two together, pre already dripping from the tips. Realizing this might be Runix’ first time at least consensually Blue used his other hand to guide one of Runix’ to his entrance. “You g-gotta-“ Blue cuts off with a moan as Runix quickly catches on, his other hand joining that one. As Blue pumps their members together Runix’ phalanges caress the sensitive ecto-flesh of Blues conjured butt squeezing gently before starting to tease his twitching entrance causing Blues hands to stutter in their movements. 

A second and soon after third phalange are added, Blue having given stopped pumping their members to moan and wine against Runix’ clavicle his hot breath causing the other to shudder lightly. “Runie please” Blue cuts off with a soft moan “make love to me” he whispers against Runix’ skull before laying back and spreading his legs wide for his mate. It doesn’t take long before Runix’ weight settles on him, kissing Blue deeply as he enters him slowly with small gently thrusts not stopping until he’s fully hilted inside his mate, his tails stilled completely as he takes in the view of his lover impaled upon his length. “S-so deep” Blue keened as Runix stilled letting him get adjusted to the girth inside him. “P-please move” Blue gasps breathlessly “I-I’m afraid I won’t last l-long” he keens softly gasping as Runix sets a deep yet slow and gently pace. “M-me either” Runix groans out, the two lovers kissing passionately as they make love to one another, swallowing each other’s sounds and sighs of pleasure their peaks quickly approaching. “A-ah B-blue I’m gonna-“ Runix gasps out, cutting off with a deep moan his tails fluffed out to twice their size in his advanced state of arousal. “M-me t-too!” Blue pants breathlessly, hooking his legs around Runix pulling him even deeper. Blue orgasms first, his entrance clenching around Runix’ member bringing him to his own climax deep inside his mate claiming each other as their release leaves them breathless. Thrusting through their orgasms, Runix pulls out and flops beside Blue, who immediately sleepily cuddles to him as they both bask in the afterglow of their love making. “I love you Runie” Blue murmurs sleepily, not commenting as Runix uses his magic to clean the two and pull the covers over them his two tails wrapping around Blue pulling him even closer. “I-I love you too Blue” Runix whispers as the two drift off to sleep lost in their own little world. Runix for once not having a single nightmare. 

2\. Primal Play (RunixXRed)

Red dodged through the trees, his pursuer fast on his heels as he tore through the forest. “C’mon make it make it make it” he chanted as a cabin came into sight around a bend in a small clearing. “Yes” Red breathes in relief as he shuts the door behind him, quickly undressing in the one room house before practically throwing himself under the bed. Peeking from under the bed Red watched in awe as a blue mist seeped from under the doorframe to form into his mate, Runix. The usually calm if a bit nervous skele-kitsune has transformed slightly, his legs bending like a bipedal fox’ fur covering the feet up to the knee. His two tails swaying as he sniffs the air before zeroing in on the bed. A deep yet soft growl reverberated from Runix as he slinks forward, tails swaying as he approaches his prey. Red covered his eye sockets as his mate approached, opening them in confusion when the growling stopped. Uncovering his eye sockets, Red crawled forward slightly when he saw that Runix was no longer in front of the bed. Red yelped as two furry tails wrapped around his wrists and lifted him up, eye sockets even with Runix’ slitted ones. “Heh. Hey babe, miss me?” Red asked to be answered with a low purr as his mate nuzzled into his clavicle. Red shivered as a wet warm tongue licked at his bare neck, sharpened fangs teasing the sensitive bone. Red wiggled, not ready to submit despite his magic and body’s almost embarrassing readiness to do so. Runix gently laid him on the bed his arms still bound by the two tails, his magic forming into a complete lower ecto-body his member already hard and dripping pre.  
-Three Hours Ago-

“Hey Runie, I wanna try something tonight.” Red called from the bathroom of their shared house on the border of the woods of Mt. Ebbott. “What is it Red?” Runix called back after a moment as Red returned to the bedroom to sit on the bed beside his mate. “I wanna try primal play.” Red suggested, twiddling his phalanges nervously. He knew how Runix felt about his power level, higher than even Razz’ but Runix and himself had discussed it before. “A-are ya sure Red? What if I lose it too much?” Runix asked, wrapping his tails around Red as he hugged his mate close. “Isn’t there a phrase I could say to get to you? Like a powered up safe word?” Red asked, turning to his lover and kissing him deeply. “Y-yeah, ya just gotta be able to pour your magic and intent into it.” Runix answered, looking contemplative. “What is it babe?” Red cooed, pulling Runix into his lap causing the other to laugh lightly. “Well hopefully we won’t need it but it’s xio.” Runix stated, making a quick port across the room. “Are ya sure ya want this Red? Last time to back out.” Runix stated as his magic began to rise. “I’m sure love.” Red responded, excited. “Then ya might want to run.” Runix grunted out as his bones started to pop loudly a deep growl rumbling from his chest as he hunched over.

-Present Time-

Red is snapped out of his thoughts as Runix’ tails flipped him over on his front, skull pressed into the mattress. Hot breath on his exposed backside was all the warning he got before a wet slender appendage made its way inside, Red moaning deeply as his mate’s tongue stretched his insides brushing all the sensitive spots. “Stars yes” Red cried out, bucking backwards into Runix as a clawed hand started pumping his member in time with his tongue. Whimpering as Runix’ tongue withdrew from his clenching entrance Red gasped as Runix’ member teased his entrance. “ahnnnn Fuck” Red moaned out as Runix bit down on his clavicle, drawing a bit of marrow before licking the fresh wound sending spikes of pleasure down his spine. “Babe please s-stop t-teasin’” Red moaned out brokenly. Runix purred as his weight settled against him, seating himself in one quick thrust. Runix set a brutal pace, his thrusts jolting Red forward hitting the deepest part of his conjured entrance. Red’s already aching erection throbbed from the friction against the black comforter, leaking magic release. “S-shitt babe I’m close.” Red groaned as the familiar pressure built up in his pelvis. The responding growl sent shivers up his spine as Runix started pumping him in time with his deep thrusts. Red came with a shout, his entrance clenching around Runix’ member bringing him to release deep inside filling up his entrance. Runix’ thrusts sputtering as they rode their release together. Red collapsed as Runix rolled off him, blue steam flowing around his form as he returned to normal. Pulling Red close Runix used his tails to pull the cover over them as the two stared into each other’s eye lights, love pouring out of one another. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Runix asked once he caught his breath. “No Babe it was amazin” Red purred as he slowly drifted off to sleep in his mates’ arms, who drifted off right after.

3\. Double Penetration (SansXRedXRunix)

Runix sat on the bed in the room he shared with Red and Sans, there not being enough room in any of the others for the skele-kitsune to sleep. That and those two were the only ones able to wake him up when he had nightmares, which used to be quite often. The sunset shone through the curtains unnoticed by him as Runix sat there in deep thought. “I love them both and they are together. Stars damn it.” Runix sighed, feeling quite frustrated at the situation. Hearing voices from the doorway he quickly hid in the closet, having the sliding door open just enough to peer into the room. Red and Sans stumbled in, kissing each other deeply barely managing to kick the door shut as they fell in a jumbled pile on the bed. Neither noticed the slightly open closet door as clothes were quickly discarded phalanges roaming bare bodies as the two made out on the bed. “So, who’s gonna take the lead today Red?” Sans purred into the side of Reds skull as his phalanges teased a path down the other’s spine. Red moaned loudly, cantering his pelvis against Sans’ causing him to groan. From his position Runix could see everything. The way Red arched his spine as Sans’ phalanges got a particularly sensitive spot and how Sans took in every delicious noise Red made. He didn’t notice the look shared between the two as Sans pulled Red around in his lap consequently making the gold toothed skeleton face the closed he was hiding in. Their magics formed with a soft pop, the room reflecting the red and blue glows. Reaching around Red, Sans pumped their members languidly bringing out soft pants and moans from the two. “S-sans p-please” Red moaned, leaning back onto his love. Complying Sans helped Red lift himself above his girthy blue member and after a slight bit of maneuvering, lowered Red onto it slowly. Red moaned as he was seated on his mates’ member, his own bouncing slightly as Sans hilted inside of him. “Stars Red yer so tight.” Sans groaned out as he began moving, assisting Red in riding his dick one hand pumping Red’s ruby colored one. “Aaann I’m not gonna last long like this babe.” Red keened lewdly, his legs shivering from the pleasure. “Then don’t.” Sans purred, speeding up his own thrusts upward as they chased their release. They came together, Sans’ release filling Red up as he thrusted through their combined release. Reds own release covering Sans’ hand and some getting on the floor. “Stars Sans that was amazing.” Red panted as Sans pulled out sitting beside him. “It’s always best with an audience don’t ya say Runix.” Sans commented, smirking as I stumbled back when the closet door slid open thanks to their magic. “Liked the show did ya?” Red slurred from his spot on the bed, motioning for Runix to come to them.

Cautiously emerging from the closet, Runix made his way to the bed thinking that they’d be mad for sure despite the seemingly approving glances Sans kept stealing at him. Once he got to the bed they grabbed him, placing Runix between the two. “So ya love us both huh?” Sans whispered distracting Runix with a deep kiss from Red sneakily removing his clothes. “How about we show you how much we both feel the same way.” Red purred as he teased the base of Runix’ tails causing the skele-kitsune to moan from the sensitivity his ecto-body forming a member and ass embarrassingly quickly. Phalanges roamed his even more scarred than Red form, teasing his most sensitive spots like they knew where they were all along. His tails were caressed with the base of his ears, causing Runix to arch into them as Sans and Red showered him with attentive touches. Sans laid down, pulling Runix on top of him as the two kissed deeply Runix moaning into the kiss as Red teased his ass sliding a phalange inside the tight entrance. Runix panted as a second and third phalange eased themselves in, reaching deep inside his conjured entrance. Whining as Red pulled his phalanges out, Sans eased him onto his blue member the two of them moaning as Sans hilted inside of him. Pulling Runix so that he is flush with Sans’ chest, Sans begins to move swallowing Runix’ moans with a kiss. Slowing down Runix keens as Red’s phalanges join Sans’ member inside his clenching entrance. Slowly and teasingly they stretch him seemingly forever until Red’s phalanges are replaced with the blunt head of his member. Beyond words, Runix can only nod in consent before Red sinks alongside Sans inside his fluttering walls. “S-so tight” Red groans out as he begins to move. Setting a deep pace, Red’s thrusts push Runix forward with each one. As Red’s member retreated Sans’ struck deep within Runix’ magic causing the skele-kitsune intense pleasure as he breathlessly moaned out. “I’m c-close!” Runix manages as a pressure rapidly collects in his pelvis. “M-me too.” Red and Sans pant out as their thrusts become more erratic as they chase their own release. Runix keened their names loudly as his orgasm washed over him, his entrance clenching down on the two members inside causing Red to curse as he and Sans came deep inside. Pulling out first Red eased Runix off Sans’ member their conjured flesh dissipating as the two of them settled Runix between them. “This wasn’t a one-time thing Runix we do love you and want you to be our third.” Sans slurred slightly as the three of them cuddled in the afterglow of their activities. “I’d love that.” Runix purred sleepily as he started to drift off. “We love ya doll face.” Red purred, pulling the covers over them as they drifted off to sleep.

4\. Body Worship (RedXRunix)

“Yer so beautiful Babe.” Red cooed as his phalanges roamed his lovers’ bare bones. “N-no I’m not” Runix stuttered, blushing deeply as he hid behind his two furred tails his ears twitching. “Don’t hide from me doll face.” Red slurred as he moved the furred appendages from covering his mates’ skull. “I love ya so much Runie. Every crack, every scar and every mark on those beautiful bones of yours.” Red purred out, kissing the glowing markings on Runix’ skull. Reds eye lights pulsed deep love and compassion in their upside-down red heart shaped lights. “R-red.” Runix stuttered, deep blue blush dominating his skull as Red continued to gently kiss and caress him. “Yea babe?” Red asked, gazing at his mate like they were the only two in the world. “I- “Runix chocked out as Red’s phalanges ‘accidentally’ brushed a particularly sensitive spot at the base of his two tails. “What is it Runie, use yer words.” Red cooed, brushing the spot once more causing his love to arch into his touch whole body shivering. “I-I love y-you too-o, Red” Runix managed to stutter out as Red pulled him close, kissing his mate deeply.

“I love this part” Red purred as he kissed the lines on the underside of Runix’ arms a kiss for each one. “And this one” Red continued as he languidly kissed along the deep scar all Sans’ shared, kissing the ones surrounding it gently. “I love all of you, Baby” Red coos as he kisses the scars covering Runix’ legs and feet going back up to kiss the one scar going across his neck bone. “There ain’t nothing in this world that can take ya away from me.” Red stated, looking Runix straight in the eye sockets. “I would travel the multiverse and back just to be with you.” Red whispered, watching Runix’ eye lights pulse happily the tiny blue hearts pulsing in time with his markings. With a flash of magic in the skele-kitsunes place is a medium sized white fox with the same twin tails and glowing markings. “Ya were so happy ya took yer kitsune form?” Red cooed at his mate. Pulling his transformed mate into his lap Red began idly petting the soft white fur, taking special attention to behind his ears. “Yer cute in any form ya take babe.” Red commented as he brought out a soft bristled brush, grooming the fur making it even softer if possible. Runix purred happily as he was groomed, the soft bristles of the brush calming. Red adores his mate and any form he may take using the transformation ability he received from his kitsune side. Not noticing he stopped petting him, Red is startled out of his thoughts by another flash of light this time Runix taking a human form. 

Long white hair framed a pale elvish face the markings and scars more prominent on this form than the other two most used ones. “Any of them huh?” Runix mused, as if answering his thoughts. “You said those out loud love.” Runix admitted, blushing lightly. “I meant every word Runie.” Red admitted, lightly touching his mates face tracing the blue lines all the way to where they ended at his collar bone. Runix shivered as he traced the countless scars on his human forms body them being more sensitive than when he is in his regular form. “Let’s go to bed babe, no doubt all this rapid changing of form is drainin on ya.” Red suggested after noticing a slight droopiness of his lovers’ eyes earning him a sleepy yawn. Transforming back into a skeleton Runix allowed Red to help him to lay in the bed, curling into Red as the other pulled the covers over them and they slept on undisturbed by the outside world. 

5\. Tentacle Play (Underfell Bros X Runix)

“Ya sure ya wanna do this babe?” Red asked nervously, sweating red magic as Fell prepared the bedroom. “I need to move past this Red. We’ve been working on this for a while now I think I’m ready for the next step.” Runix scoffs, blushing as he looked away from his lover. “Ya remember the safe word, right?” Red asks, looking at Runix apologeticly. “Yeah I remember it. Just please remember I’m not made of glass.” Runix mumbled, slightly guilty for snapping at Red like that. “It’s Xio.” Runix continues after Red gives him a look saying he wants to hear him say the safe word. “The room is to perfection you two lazybones can come in now” Fell calls from the bedroom. Sharing a look at their lovers need to have everything spotless and perfect for their intimate play, Red and Runix walk into the room. The bed had been moved into the center of the room with a table close enough to reach but not close enough to knock the array of snacks off it. The snacks consisted of small finger foods and bottles of chilled water. The door to the bathroom is open showing their large garden tub filled with steaming water, no doubt hot enough that it wouldn’t be freezing later.

Red and Fell embraced their lover, kissing Runix gently as clothes were slowly removed. Moving onto the bed with Runix in between them, Red and Fell’s eye lights burned with their signature shade of crimson their magic readying itself. Receiving a nod to proceed, two tentacles from the both of them materialized pausing as their users waited for consent to proceed. “G-go ahead” Runix stuttered, feeling the love and gentle care, his two lovers emitted with their magic. Ever so slowly the four tentacles caressed Runix’ bare scar and crack covered bones, paying special attention to the base of his two furred tails and his lilac crest. Runix moaned softly as the attention to his sensitive areas sent small tremors of pleasure cascading over him. Relaxing into the gentle touches, Runix signed that he was ready for more. Almost immediately Red and Fell joined the tentacles; kissing, licking and lightly nipping everywhere they could reach. Runix’ soul pulsed with pure love and trust as his lovers worked him over, pliant and relaxed in their grip. Glancing down revealed the two brothers had summoned their ecto-members already hard twitching slightly as they noticed his glancing. Maneuvering his hands downward, Runix gripped one in each hand and slowly began rubbing the sensitive ecto flesh. Ignoring where the piercings were Runix started paying special attention to the tip where pre already beaded at the top. Moaning as the tentacles increased the pressure on their touching, pressing caresses Runix arched as Red slipped a phalange inside his summoned ass he hadn’t noticed summoning. Fell used his own hand to grip Runix’ own erection, pumping it in confident and firm strokes.

The room fills with soft wines, pants and moans as the three lovers pleasure one another. Runix comes first with a slight purr his tails straightening as his release covers Fell’s hand. His own release causes him to accidentally squeeze their members bringing about Red and Fells own release coating Runix’ lap. Seeing the blue release on his hand, Fell gives Red a look and the two lick it off right in front of Runix who groans at the sight of his two lovers. After they eat the snacks and drink the water, Red gently lifts him and carries Runix to the tub where they both slowly enter the tub. The water which was rather hot before had cooled down to a nice relaxing temperature. Fell joins them after changing the sheets on the bed, throwing the messy ones in the wash quickly. Once all three of them are situated they clean each other off from their activities, gentle touches cleaning off the remaining release from their fun. “We love you Runix you did so well.” Fell complimented as he insisted on dressing him for bed. “Yea, we’re so proud of ya babe.” Red purrs as they climb into bed, Runix placed between the two. “T-thanks. I love you two too.” Runix slurs as he drifts off to sleep the days events tiring him out. The brothers chuckle at their lover before joining him in sleep, Fell kissing their skulls as he drifted off as well.

6\. Soul Play (Blue X Runix)

“Hey Runix?” Blue asked, eye lights glowing stars. “What is it Blue?” Runix asked as they returned home from their date. “I was wondering ……. canItrysomesoulplaywithyou?” Blue asked quickly as if afraid his mate would get mad. “Sure, baby Blue c’mon I know a shortcut home.” Runix answered, trying to hide how nervous yet excited he felt about Blue asking such a thing. As Blue grabbed his hand they rounded a corner right into the twos shared room. Blue took the lead, quickly pulling Runix into a deep kiss. The two tumbled onto the bed in a heap, kissing and touching every available bone. “Can I?” Blue asked, eye lights showing hope and excitement. “S-Sure” Runix stuttered out as Blue kept rubbing the base of his ears. “Summon it then” Blue whispered sultrily, voice deep and rumbling with arousal.

With a soft ping a deep blue upside-down heart shaped monster soul with a red right side up heart shaped one floated above Runix’ rib cage. The dual colored soul set a slight purple hue where the red and blue parts met. Gently massaging the offered soul, Blue paid special attention to how Runix arched and moaned softly his tails twitching showing just how sensitive the cumulation of his existence is. “S-stars Blue” Runix moans out, leaning into his lover from the intensity of his intent to pleasure Runix. “Oh, Runie you are so adorable all open to me like this.” Blue practically purred pouring more of his loving intent into the dual colored soul. Deciding to get more bold Blue lightly licked one of the edges of the inverted heart, causing Runix to arch even more against him as he keened loudly breaths coming in loud gasps. “Is it too much my love?” Blue asks, genuinely worried that he may have hurt him. “I’m nnnn f-fine baby Blue. Stars hah your intent is just so p-pure.” Runix brokenly gasps out, almost overwhelmed by the sheer amount of love Blue holds for him. “I’ll just tap you four times if it becomes too much ok?” Runix manages almost too quiet to hear. 

“Ok Runie” Blue agrees before licking the inverted heart once more, this time able to savor the little noises his love is making. Blue shivered as he felt Runix’ breath on his clavicle, his lovers sharpened fangs teasing the sensitive bone. Whether intentional or not Blue rather enjoyed that feeling. Making sure his intent was not to harm but to cause pleasure Blue nipped lightly at one of the curves of the soul in his hand causing blue magic to gush from it, Runix moaning breathlessly gasping out ‘please’ and ‘more’ brokenly. Runix’ grip on Blues humorous bordering painful but it only added to the intensity of the moment. “Staaars Blue I-I’m cl-close” Runix keens out into the side of his skull. Humming in acknowledgment Blue places the upper half of the soul into his mouth and sucks softly, slowly pushing it further in until he is holding it completely in his mouth conjured tongue massaging it gently pouring love into the inverted heart. Runix practically screams as his soul gushes magic release, Blue drinking it up careful not to swallow the fragile soul in the process. Taking Runix’ soul out of his mouth, Blue allows it to return to its proper place behind his lovers’ rib cage as Runix falls bonelessly against him fully spent. Maneuvering his sleeping lover is easy considering how light Runix is as he cleans them up and puts him into bed. Just as Blue is about to leave the room Runix grasps his wrist, eye lights conveying a need for Blue to stay. Obliging his mate, Blue climbs in the bed next to him and the two kiss gently before Runix drifts back off to sleep. Blue watches him sleep, admiring how relaxed he seems and how cute he is when asleep before joining him in sleep kissing his skull with a soft clack.

7\. Consensual Somnophillia (SansXRunix)

Sans groaned quietly as Runix’ tails brushed against his bare bones in his sleep sending shivers of pleasure up his spine. His hand against the front of Sans’ pelvis didn’t help either especially since Runix’ phalanges twitched ever so slightly their slight claws lightly scraping the bone in a manner that was decidedly tantalizing. Runix purred in his sleep as he pulls Sans closer. Sans startled as the motion rubbed the ass he didn’t recall summoning against Runix’ own hard erection. Reaching his hand down and back he realized the both of them had summoned their usual ecto flesh members and all. Sans could feel the heat from Runix’ hard length through both of their sleeping shorts as his mate canted against him still asleep. “Damnitt if he keeps this up I’m going to lose it.” Sans mumbles as he feels Runix’ tails slip under his night shirt teasing the underside of his floating ribs. Stifling a groan, Sans reaches back and slowly lowers his sleeping shorts past his conjured ass trying to keep quiet as the two furred tails reach slightly further into his rib cage. Just as slowly he reaches slightly further back and pulls Runix’ down just enough to free the erection straining the waistband of the shorts.

Moving extremely slowly as not to wake up Runix at least not just yet, Sans straddles his mates’ pelvis, both moaning softly. Easing his way down Sans licks the tip of his mates bobbing member pausing as Runix let out a quiet groan before taking the whole length in his mouth. Taking care to listen to his mates’ delicious noises as he swallowed around it, Sans’ only warning was his mates’ erection twitching in his mouth before Runix came with a hoarse cry. Pulling off Sans swallows it all, frozen as he waited to see if Runix woke up from that. He didn’t even stir from sleep. Deciding to be even more bold Sans went back to straddling Runix’ waist hovering above the still hard erection. Lining himself up Sans groaned softly as he sank onto his mates’ erection. “Oh fuck” Sans panted out, stifling the noise by biting on his hand. Runix was larger than usual, stretching his walls deliciously the burn spurning him on. Keeping his hand in his mouth Sans slowly rose until only the tip of Runix’ member remained before letting lowering himself building up speed. Soon Sans built up a tempo, gasping and moaning no longer caring if he woke up Runix or not. “Oh stars I’m so close” Sans moaned out gasping as Runix’ tails wrapped around him, fucking him brutally on Runix’ erection. “Ah nnnn hah fuuuu- nnnn shitt!” Sans cries out as the change in pace hits his deepest spots. 

Sans comes with a shout as Runix’ tails slam him down, his mate thrusting deep inside as hot magic fills him completely seeping out where Runix is joined to him. Panting heavily as he comes down from the high of his intense release Sans looks down to see his markings glowing and his blue eye lights looking at him hazily. “Enjoy yourself Sansey” Runix slurs, a deep purr ending his sentence as he takes in Sans’ flushed skull. “Y-yeah” Sans stutters, suddenly feeling self-conscious of what he has done. “That’s good because I did to, unfortunately-“ Runix cuts off, flipping Sans off him and pinning him ass up underneath him still somehow buried to the hilt inside Sans’ conjured entrance. “I’m not done with you yet my dear” Runix purrs into Sans’ skull as he nips and licks at Sans’ exposed neck bone. Sans groaned knowing the night is long from over his oversensitive body shivering from the promise of more mind-blowing pleasure. 

8\. Knotting (Naga Red X Runix)

“Red?” Runix calls from the doorway as he returns home from getting groceries for the two. Putting the food up, Runix looks around for his naga mate getting a little worried. “Red are ya in here?” He calls as he enters the large greenhouse connected to their large house. Hearing pained hisses Runix sped up almost running into Red laying on his moss bed that Runix set up in the spot his mate loved to nap in. “Red babe are you ok?” Runix whispers, slowly approaching Reds shivering form. Red lunges as soon as Runix gets within reach, wrapping around him and pulling Runix into his waiting arms.

“Rrrrrruuuuuunnnnneee” Red hisses out, his forked tongue teasing his clavicle as he makes quick work of Runix’ clothes. Before Runix can react Red wraps his coils around him, touching every available bone paying special attention to the base of Runix’ ears and tails. Runix moans as his mates’ ministrations pulls him in closer their naked erections rubbing together. Managing to squeeze a hand between the both of them Runix pumps their erections together prerelease mixing into a rich purple color. It doesn’t take long before they come together Red panting heavily hissing lovingly as he positions his lover above his still hard erection knot gone for now. Runix shivered in anticipation as Red started teasing his conjured ass, rubbing the soft cheeks and phalanges slipping inside the twitching entrance. “R-Red please” Runix wines as a third phalange pumps in and out with the rest. Deciding to oblige his mate and his heat making it hard not to comply Red lines up and sinks inside his mate in one deep thrust. 

Runix moans out at the burn from the stretch already almost at his limit from that. Red kisses Runix deeply as he begins to move, striking deep within Runix’ conjured magic. “Aaaah hah nnnn Red s-so d-“ Runix cuts off with a moan as the tip of Reds tail teases around where Runix’ base of his tails resides. Rutting harder into his slightly shorter mate, Red keened as he felt Runix’ entrance clench around him almost painfully. “R-Red f-ah-faster!” Runix calls out rocking forward practically riding Reds member panting and drooling his eye lights pulsing hearts. Red complies making the already fast pace downright brutal, bringing his mate to release once again his walls clenching hard as release coats between their bodies. “Aah s-so M-much!” Runix cries out at Red’s continued thrusting his tails wrapping around Red holding tightly as if afraid to let go. Red grunts as his mates now elongated claws leave little scratches on his shoulders as his member begins to swell with release forming a knot that stretches Runix further than either thought possible. Runix keens at the burning stretch as Red works the large knot into him as it grows even bigger. Neither can speak breathless and panting as Red finally fully hilts himself inside his mate, rather large knot and all. Thrusts become shallow but just as deep reaching right to Runix’ deepest point the skelekitsune quickly approaching his third orgasm. Moaning his mates name as he comes Runix clenches down on Red who growls deeply as he comes, hard, into Runix’ waiting magic. Red captures his mates mouth in a deep kiss swallowing every whine and moan from Runix as he fills him, softly rubbing the ecto stomach that is filling with Reds come. Shallowly thrusting through his orgasm, Red watches in fascination as Runix’ conjured stomach stretches to accommodate his load. “Yer takin it ssssssso well” he vocalizes as the conjured stomach begins to look strained his knot almost gone. Runix purrs as Red continues the ministrations to his swollen ecto-stomach his cool phalanges feeling nice against his heated magic as it is filled to the brim. Not bothering to pull out Red lays them both down on the moss bed rearranging his coils so that he is cradling his mate careful of his swollen magic and where they are still joined. Once his knot recedes Red pulls out allowing his now flaccid member to return to its spot, pulling Runix closer as the two cuddle drifting off to sleep. 

9\. Voyeurism/Public (Lust X Runix)

“Runix babe we need to leave.” Lust whispers to him, a pained quality to the request causing Runix to hurriedly finish his meal and the two rushing off to find a secure place to port home at. “Babe I don’t think I can make it.” Lust continues moaning lightly as his near constant heat almost overwhelmed him. “Hurry somewhere before I jump you the middle of the street be damned.” Lust hisses into the side of Runix’ skull, ducking into the handicap stall of a public bathroom. Too riled to port Runix turns just in time for Lust to kiss him deeply, pulling Runix into his arms moaning softly as Runix shoves a hand into the front of Lusts pants to rub his conjured erection. “The quieter you are here the more fun we can have at home.” Runix purrs at his mate before biting Lists exposed clavicle. Runix’ tails grab Lust around his middle lifting him up and pinning him to the concrete wall before the two dissolves into a heated make out session, tangling their arms around each other. The two lovers swallow each other’s notices as their erections are freed, rubbing against one another as the two continue to make out. 

Hiking Lust up higher Runix attacks his collar bone and spine as Lust assists him in lowering his already low jeans exposing his ass to the cool air of the bathroom. Hearing someone open the main door they pause, Lust pinned to the wall hovering over Runix’ hard erection thankful they locked the door as they came in the stall. The individual came and went, and the two shared a relieved look as the stranger had left rather quickly. Feeling Lust squirm trying to lower himself down Runix decides to be merciful and with his tails still wrapped around Lusts middle he uses his tails to lower his mate onto his erection. Caressing the conjured cheeks as his cock spreads Lust wide open Runix purrs lightly as his mates’ tight heat engulfs him completely. Lust managed to hold back his moan only making a soft keening sound as Runix fills him to the brim hitting the back of his magic like he always has. It doesn’t take long for the two to get moving soft pants and stifled moans filling the bathroom with the wet sound of their conjured magic slapping hard as their pace continues to rise. “R-rune babe I’m close” Lust whisper shouts as he’s pounded into, gripping onto his mate for all he’s worth. 

His only answer is a rumbling purr before Runix takes his dick in one hand and pumps it along with his harsh thrusts. Neither notice when red eye lights peek from under the door disappearing a second later nor the pair of white ones that peek a second later too lost in the feel of each other. Lust comes hard as Runix hits his most sensitive spot particularly hard, clenching down on him bringing Runix to completion as well. Coming down from their high the two lovers withdraw, picking up Runix’ discarded coat. “I’m so gonna get you when we get home babe” Lust promises before the two port home to continue. Neither notice the note stuck in Runix’ coat pocket until days later. It simply read ‘You owe us one.~ signed Red and Classic’

10\. Overstimulation (Red X Runix)

“R-ah-Red s-so m-nnnnnn-uch!” Runix cries out as he orgasms for the third time that night, body spasming as Reds skilled tongue milks his almost painfully sensitive erection. His tails are splayed out across the bed twitching heavily Runix having lost control of them hours ago. Smirking at his debauched lover Red reaches up and played with the base of his tail while he nibbles at the base of his ears. With almost embarrassing quickness Runix’ member goes from flaccid to rock hard from the tortuous pleasure. For the last few hours Red hadn’t let him come down from the high of pleasure he has been constantly in, Runix having naively asked what overstimulation was. His only answer was a smirk before his mate descended on him porting the both to their room in seconds. “Ya ready for more babe, cuz I’m not done with ya yet.” Red cooes as he licks up the tears on Runix’ skull causing more pleasure from his sensitive markings on his skull that were akin to raw magic veins. Reds actions caused Runix to keen loudly once more his markings pulsing with his eye lights as Runix writhed on the bed under Reds skilled touch.

“M-ahh-more?” Runix pleads as Red backs off admiring the wreaked look on his mates’ skull from the half hour of teasing touches and pleasure he provided. Taking a second longer to admire his work Red slipped a phalange in his mates’ entrance, pumping it adding one more after a few pumps not needing much preparation after all the foreplay he put Runix through. “Ya ready babe?” Red asks almost purring as he gazes lustfully at Runix’ pleasing expression. Lining himself up Red eases himself in slowly drawing out a needy moan from Runix. “Ahhnnn Red p-hah-please! F-faster~nnnn” Runix moans out as he squirms underneath Red unable to get the friction he desperately needed. “Well since ya asked so nicely” Red teased before drawing back leaving only his tip in before slamming back in hard. Runix arches into Red moaning loudly as he comes, insides clenching around Red deliciously. “That’s five for ya let’s see if I can’t go to six.” Red grunts as he continues pounding into his moaning and panting lover. Runix’ tails wrap around Red pulling him in faster as he thrusts fast and deep inside him, setting a brutal pace. Shifting the angle a bit causing Red to slam right into Runix’ most sensitive spot brings out another rather breathlessly loud moan to erupt from the skelekitsune. 

“S-stars R-ah-Red s-so m-mmmm-much!” Runix manages as he shivers intensely from the overstimulation body on fire from all the painfully enjoyable pleasure Red put him through. Reds thrusts started sputtering the more Runix’ insides squeezed his erection bringing his own release closer having been trying to hold it off to overwhelm his mate even more. “S-shitt Rune b-babe I’m close too” Red growls out as he reaches between the two of them and pumps Runix’ neglected member in time with his deep thrusts. Runix comes with a loud cry, his legs and tails clenching around Red pulling him even deeper as his release covers his front and Reds hand. Grunting Red comes deep inside, thrusting through their orgasms riding them out trying to prolong his mates release. Pulling out Red uses his magic to bring a soapy rag to wipe the both off, gently massaging the dry my release covering the both of them. “Love ya babe” Red whispers as he settles Runix in the bed. “Mmmm Love….you too…” Runix slurs exhausted from all the stimulation of their play that night asleep before Red pulled the cover over them. Kissing Runix’ forehead Red pulls his mate close drifting off himself. Runix unconsciously scoots in closer to his mates embrace his tails and arms wrapping around the other.

11\. Phone/Live Feed (SlimXRazz X Runix)

“Ok do you have the computer set up?” Razz asks from the other end of the phone call as he drove home from his job as a security guard for a CEO of a large company. “Y-yeah” Runix stutters out, staring at the video chat screen one mouse click away from video calling their other partner Slim from where he is studying astrophysics across the continent. “I’ll be there shortly then we can begin.” Razz responds before ending the call, signifying how close he is to their shared one-bedroom apartment. Undressing Runix sat on the side of the bed the computer facing him. Making sure the camera angle would allow Slim to see everything once he got on, Runix waited for Razz to arrive. Once Razz arrived and undressed the two pressed the call button under Slims icon and waited.

Losing his patience after the first two rings Razz starts kissing Runix deeply the two quickly becoming tangled in each other as it starts getting heated. Razz moans into the kiss as Runix’ tails tease his sensitive spine. Their magic forms into full lower ecto bodies, members rubbing together sensually. Breaking apart they only just then notice Slim on the other side of the video chat already pumping his own marmalade colored erection, eye lights hazy and drooling at the scene he answered the awaited video call to. “Oh don’t stop on my account” Slim whispered sultrily, making a continue motion with his hands. Glancing at each other Razz smirks grinding down onto Runix’ bare pelvis moaning lewdly not breaking eye contact with Slim. Runix groans, grabbing Razz by his conjured hips and grinding him down biting at Razz’ exposed clavicle. Their members rub together, prerelease smearing on them, becoming a darker blue. A deep groan from the computer signifies that they have Slim’s full attention. Climbing off Runix, Razz waits while he arranges himself on the edge of the bed facing the open computer. Climbing in Runix’ lap, Razz hovers over his mates’ erect member facing the computer as well before lining himself up before slowly impaling himself on its girth. The stretch brings a loud moan from Razz as Slim all but leers at the two.

Keeping his legs closed to tease his brother on the other end of the video chat, Razz starts rocking his hips grinding back into Runix’ lap. Runix curses lightly, groaning as he grips Razz’ conjured hips hard enough to bruise the conjured magic. The pain mixes with the pleasure of his mate hitting all his sensitive spots spurning on Razz’ impending release. “C’mon don’t tease let me see.” Slim wines from his end of the live feed, all but fucking his hand with the ferocity of his pumps. Both Runix and Razz can tell he’s close. Razz goes to coyly refuse but is stopped by Runix’ fangs imbedding themselves in his collar bone. Keening loudly, he arches into his mate as Runix spreads his legs revealing where the two are joined, the blue magic a darker shade where Runix’ member impales him. Neither last long as Razz comes hard, his magic squeezing around Runix, causing him to curse before emptying his load deep inside. They hear another muffled curse as Slim comes, his own golden colored release coating his hand. I love you’s are exchanged as the three prepare for bed, being more exhausted than expected. Razz snuggles into Runix after shutting the computer down, welcoming his two tails wrapping around Razz as well the fur soft to the touch.

12\. Aphrodisiacs (Red X Runix)

Red and Runix decided to go out one night, escaping Fell for the evening. While he meant well his high standards for their dates started to work their nerves. The club they choose is called ‘The Purple Door’, a supposedly monster-friendly venue the two wanted to check out. Sitting at the bar they ordered two shots to start off with. They enjoy the energetic atmosphere, not really having enough energy to join the mixture of monsters and humans on the dance floor. They just started their third round of doubles when what looks like a waitress approaches their table with two flaming shots of green liquid. “These are on the house. They are a special blend of alcohol and magic we figured you two would like.” She explains, placing them down on the table. Downing his first, Runix gets up to excuse himself to the bathroom. While monsters don’t really have to go his magic started feeling slightly weird and he didn’t want to do a check in the middle of a crowded venue. 

Motioning to Red who was still nursing his drink, talking to the waitress he gets up and dodges patrons on his way to the bathroom. The music is much quieter once the heavy doors close behind him. He can hear others inside laughing about something further inside. Ignoring them for now he cautiously goes forward. “Holy crap I can’t believe they took it!” One decidedly male voice chortled. “Yeah you sure snuck those pills in their drinks really well the waitress didn’t notice a thing. Good idea bumping into her like that.” A second voice joins the first, odd laughter following. “Yeah those two skeleton-things ain’t gonna know what hit them in a few minutes. Then we can grab them before anyone notices and have our way with them.” The first voice laughs out. “So how does this stuff work anyway?” The second voice asks.

“It leaves them defenseless. Unable to move much nor focus enough to attack of escape. They’ll be a helpless mess and ripe for the taking. Still able to talk cuz what fun would that be?” A third voice comments, sounding just as cringey as Jerry. “Doesn’t the blue one with the weird ears and tails have like, sixteen LOVE?” The second voice asks again. “Yeah. It’ll affect it more since it has more LOVE. We sure scored coming to this spawn den. What kind of respectable place let’s those kind in here?” The first voice comments. Runix didn’t stay any longer, his numbing legs moving as fast as he can back to his table slowly focusing enough magic to get them home. Seeing Red about to take the shot, Runix lunges forward not thinking about it as he drinks his mates intended drink. “Rune babe wha-?” Red cuts off noticing how exhausted his mate looks. Looking to the stunned waitress, Runix managed to gasp out “guy…..that knocked into you…..slipped something……in drinks……they……in bathroom….” He managed to gasp out before grabbing Red and porting to their shared bedroom. Red didn’t have time to react as Runix pushed him out of the room, slamming and locking the door. “Rune? Rune let me in! What did you mean drugged?” Red shouted through the door worried for his mate. Trying to port in ended with him on his ass in front of the door.

Runix manages to lock the door and prevent Red from porting in just as he collapses on the floor. Everything feels like it’s on fire, burning pain taking any concentration away from him as he writhes on the floor. Hearing Red call out to him Runix tries to warn him, to keep him away but the only thing he can do is cry out in pain as moving only serves to make it more excruciating. Unable to move Runix stares in horror as the door handle jiggles, the sound of bone on metal scratches as Red tries to pick the lock. Panicking Runix tries to hold the door handle with his magic only succeeding in making his eye sockets bleed blinding him momentarily. When Runix’ vision cleared it is to a very worried Red checking him over. “Rune babe why did you drink mine too?” Red mumbled, tears pouring down his skull. His touch felt cool and soothing to Runix’ pained form causing him to curl into his mates’ touches. Runix purred as Red continued to caress him, just now noticing his lack of clothes. Soon Red has him worked into a relaxed pile of bones and fur the painful heat slowly but surely leaving his bones. It doesn’t feel like enough. Wanting more Runix flips their position straddling his mate and kissing him deeply. “You took such good care of me let me return the favor.” Runix purrs as his tails brush against Reds skull. 

13\. Size Kink (Bara Red X Runix)

Red admired his much smaller lover as Runix slept in their shared bed, scratching his furred ears. Yawning cutely Runix woke up stretching much like a cat his tails extending fully as his spine popped in several places. “Sleep well babe?” Red asked as Runix settled on his bare ribcage. “Yeah. Best sleep ever.” Runix admitted, leaning forward to kiss Red deeply. Being easily half the size of Red made it easy to lay on his chest. Runix moans as Red teases the base of his tails, deepening the kiss their conjured tongues entwining. Breaking the kiss Runix reaches down and palms Reds rather large erection through his shorts. Growling possessively, Red quickly rids his much smaller lover of the remainder of his clothes easily picking Runix up and pinning him against the wall. “How about some good mornin sex doll face?” Red whispers into the side of Runix’ skull gaining a nod and a moan as Red bites down on Runix’ offered clavicle. Runix keens as Reds large phalanges tease his conjured ass, squeezing the cheeks before slowly pumping in and out of his entrance. 

Runix’ eye lights turn into small blue hearts moaning loudly as Red uses his other hand to caress the sensitive base of his tails. “Red p-ah-please! S-ahhnn-stop teasing!” Runix pants out, trying to grind into his much larger mate succeeding only marginally. Smirking Red stops teasing his mates’ tails and grinds into him, their very different sized erections rubbing together deliciously. Runix’ blue blush taking up most of his skull as he cants into Reds own grinding, moaning openly. Red revels in his mates open expressions feeling prideful of how far he had gone in terms of accepting pleasure and love. R-Red please.” Runix pleads, tears of pleasure flowing down his skull. Red obliges him, adding a second and third phalange stretching his mate so he could take his huge erection. 

Smirking at Runix’ keening moan when he removes his phalanges, Red lines himself up to his smaller lover. “Ya ready babe?” He asks, waiting for consent and receiving a shaky nod. Easing himself inside his mate, Red groans as his mate is as tight as the first time. Runix moans breathlessly as he fully seats himself, being stretched to his limit Reds member reaching all the way to Runix’ lowermost ribs. Holding Runix against the wall Red begins to move, deep thrusts leaving Runix unable to speak only making soft moans and keening wines. The room soon fills with the sound of their love making, Runix’ tails wrapping as much around Red as they can for something to ground the much smaller of the two. Red growls as he feels his release fast approaching, thrusts getting more sporadic the closer he gets. Runix moans loudly at the change of pace, rocking forward into Reds harsh thrusts. With a shuddering cry Runix comes, his entrance clenching down on Reds member who quickly follows Runix in release. Riding out their shared release, Red pulls out letting their conjured ecto-bodies dissipate. Carrying Runix to the bathroom connected to their room Red cleans them both off gently. Dressing Runix in his softest sleep wear Red carries him to bed, pulling his much smaller mate close Runix’ content purrs pulling him off to sleep. 

14\. Collars (FellXRazz/SpiceyRazzberry/BlackSpice/EdgeVenom + Runix and Red)

Fell and Razz are finishing up their morning jog when soft pained whimpers catch their attention. Getting a closer look, they find a two-tailed white fox lays no unmoving except for pained breaths in a bush near the trail. The fox is all white except for some strange markings around the face of the fox and the red blood matting the fur on its torso. The markings are a blue pentagram in a blue circle with two blue lines going down each side cutting through its eyes and twin red markings on the outer lower corner of its eyes. Being as gentle as possible Fell lifts the injured fox and the two rush to their home at the edge of the forest surrounding Mt. Ebbott. Making it home in record time Razz sets several towels on top of a thick soft blanket before rushing off for the first aid kit. Laying the fox down as Razz rushes off, Fell focuses what healing magic he can into the shaking form. Green magic glows at his phalanges, sputtering for a second before steadying as Fell focuses on the worst injuries first. Doing all the healing magic he can as Razz returns the two wash off the dried blood, healing what they can applying healing ointment and bandaging what they cannot heal. The fox is now breathing visibly easier, merely asleep instead of at deaths door like it was mere minutes prior. Sharing a glance, the two lovers decide to take the fox in, getting a deep blue studded collar from a kitchen cabinet and snapping it on the sleeping fox. Making dinner the two arrange their newest addition more securely on the couch before retiring to their room. They make love to one another before bathing and going to bed, most of the day having been taken up from their new pet. Tomorrow they decided to take him to the vet to get a checkup. 

The next morning as Fell and Razz finish breakfast they hear noises coming from the living room. Rushing in they notice the fox has begun glowing. They stare in stunned silence as the being they previously thought was a fox changed into a sleeping skeleton much like Sans, with the additions of two furry fox ears and tails. Fell recovers first, pulling out his phone and making a quick call to his brother Red being as quiet as possible. Moments later the aforementioned brother arrives with a soft pop porting in the kitchen as the sleeping skele-fox is in the living room. Red takes one look at him before turning to his brother and Razz. “He’s another alternate Sans like myself and Razz.” Red started, glancing back at the sleeping skeleton. “Sans and myself were fiddling with the machine earlier when it showed an au called Occulttale where he’s apparently from. His Papyrus is his son and his Chara possessed him like they do Frisk in a genocide run.” Red explains, telling how this Sans can’t summon bones nor blasters but uses spells sometimes from a book he can summon. Red cuts off as the unnamed Sans stirs, waking up rubbing his eye socket where two blue eye lights reside. “I’m not in that desolate underground anymore am I?” The aforementioned skelefox asked, looking apprehensive. “Yes” Razz answered quickly. “Oh. I guess I should tell ya that I don’t go by Sans it’s Runix.” Runix states “thanks for saving me by the way. I somehow ported here in my kitsune form and entry damaged me more than I had initially had thought.” Runix finishes, fiddling with the collar. 

“It’s been decided you will stay with me and Sans across the way. Ya ready to go?” Red asks, holding out his hand. “Y-yeah sure.” Runix stutters takin Reds hand as the two port off. Razz and Fell share a look before getting ready for their jog, deep in thought about Runix’ lack of reaction to the collar. 

15\. Glory Hole/Orgy (Runix X multiple) [inspired by the wonderful Mercy-Run’s own glory hole Kinktober of 2016 https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182772/chapters/19116979 )

Runix stares at the rather inconspicuous hole in the wall of the room he is in, shaking and nervous. Having found himself in a conjoined au of Undertale, Underswap and Underfell came as less of a shock than his bottled-up feelings for his three counterparts. So here he was, his feelings having been eating at his soul before he had decided to try this instead of owning up to his feelings to Red, Sans and Blue. A wave of dizziness caused him to stumble before catching himself against the wall of the room. Steeling himself Runix presses a phalange inside the hole withdrawing quickly. Immediately a cyan colored member poked through the hole. Getting on his knees Runix licks the tip before engulfing the whole member, conjuring a throat and swallowing around it. “Muffled wines and soft encouraging compliments can be heard from the other side of the wall as Runix sucks the conjured flesh, practically glowing from the praise and arousal. A stuttered warning is all he gets before the monster releases in his mouth. Withdrawing Runix manages to swallow most of it, vision swaying slightly as the member disappears. Vision clearing, Runix taps the wall twice, feeling bolder. 

A slightly blue colored member replaces the first, pre-release beading at the tip already. Runix’ tails sway in anticipation as he lightly teases the member with them, licking the tip of the offered member. Muffled curses come from the other side of the wall as Runix lightly nips the conjured flesh before removing his tails swallowing the member whole. “Shitt you are doing so well taking it all in” a vaguely familiar voice cries out, muffled by the wall. “How would you like to try something different?” The voice asks through the wall. Withdrawing Runix pumps the member twice for confirmation. The blue member is removed from the hole moments before a conjured ass is pressed to the hole. Feeling excitement rising Runix quickly frees his own erection pumping it as he teases the offered entrance warning muffled moans and curses. “Stars please. Fuck.” The voice moans out, cutting off as Runix lines up and thrusts in as deeply as he can in one go. Neither last long as they come with a shout Runix filling the other with his release. 

Swaying on his feet Runix manages to catch himself on the hole. A scarred hand grabs his steadying him. “Are ya alright over there?” Another voice asks, phalanges tracing Runix’ own. “I-I’m good.” Runix stares before removing his hand immediately latching onto the offered ruby member, it’s piercings only enhancing the experience. Reaching down Runix slides a phalange inside his conjured magic, teasing and stretching it. Once he feels comfortable with three Runix withdraws turning around and lining the member up with his entrance. Keening loudly as he thrusts back, taking the large girth fully earning a muffled curse from the other. Panting they quickly work up a fast pace, moans and grunts filling the two rooms. Runix cries out as he orgasms, inner walls spamming around the member inside of him. The other monster curses before thrusting hard, hot release filling Runix completely. Shuddering as he feels the other pull out slowly, their joined magic dripping down his conjured thighs a purple color. Runix manages to take a step before collapsing, vision coming and going in waves. He can hear muffled sounds from the other side of the wall, garbled and muffled. His breaths come in gasps as a harsh ringing erupted in his skull. Runix loses consciousness before he hits the ground unaware of the three skeletons rushing in the room nor the worried voices calling his name. A soft ping signifies a check as healing magic washes over him.

When he comes to he’s on a plush bed and from the looks of it at the house Sans, Red and Blue share. Looking around he notices he’s in their bedroom. “Wha?” Runix slurs out, feeling a bit off as he tries to get up only to fall back into the bed with a groan. He tries to get up again to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. “Oh no ya don’t we almost just lost ya once. We ain’t doin that shitt again. Once was enough.” Red’s worried voice echoes through the quiet room, Sans and Blue on either side of him. “You should’ve came to ya and told us instead of bottling it up like that” Blue scolds lightly, moving to Runix’ other side. “What we’re trying to say is, we love you too.” Sans says before capturing Runix in a kiss, conjured tongues entwining as Runix returns the kiss. “And we are gonna show you just how much all night long.” Red purrs as he and Blue make their move, each taking a side as they nip and kiss every revealed bone as the three undress their mate. 

16\. Heat Synch (Sans X Runix)

Sans stumbled into his and Runix’ shred apartment, heat pouring off his bones and magical sweat dripping down his skull. Slamming the door behind him Sans slowly makes his way to their shared bedroom, peeling clothes off on the way the heat making them unbearable. When he opens the door Runix’ own heat sent blanketing the room in a haze, the sweet smell of moonflower complimenting Sans’ own scent of a thunderstorm. The heavy scent of Sans’ heat balances perfectly with Runix’ sweet scent, the two mixing perfectly. Opening his eye sockets which he didn’t remember closing, Sans is greeted with the sight of Runix laying on the bed staring heatedly at him. Runix has already summoned his usual ecto body, pumping his member languidly his tails splayed across the mattress the fur looking slightly damp. His ears are perked up, fur standing on end as he takes in the sight of Sans standing naked at the edge of the bed. No words are needed between the two as they kiss deeply, phalanges roaming sensitive bones moans and pants being swallowed as their kisses deepened. Parting for a second Sans grinds against his mate, Runix moaning as their hard members press against one another pre dripping down the shafts.

Runix growls possessively as he straddles Sans’ hips, Sans’ member pressing against his entrance from the action. Sans moans as his mate slowly lowers himself on his member, grinding down and panting softly. Their eye lights form tiny hearts one a few shades lighter than the others. Leaning in Sans licks and nips at Runix’ clavicle, Runix slowing in his thrusts to allow him to bite down on the offered bone. Marrow drips from the bite before Sans licks the wound shut, earning a loud moan from Runix as the combined pain/pleasure causes him to arch into Sans’ menstruations. Runix’ tails wrap around Sans as his entrance clenches around Sans’ erection buried deep inside him. Lurching forward Sans changes the position, his mates’ legs and tails wrapping around his waist as Sans continues to pound deep into him. Runix keens loudly at the change in position, the new angle sucking Sans deeper as his pace begins to sputter. A deep groan is all the warning Sans gets before Runix comes coating his lap and part of Sans’, his entrance clenching around Sans hard bringing about Sans’ own release. Sans thrusts through their orgasms, teasing the sensitive flesh as they ride them out their heat long from over. Pulling out Sans lays beside Runix as they catch their breaths. “Ya ready for round two?” Runix breaths, tails wrapping around Sans teasing his sensitive ribs. This would be a long night.

17\. Deathbed Confession (Runix X Reaper)

Reaper knew something was wrong the second he exited the portal to Runix’ house in Reapertale. Reaper’s bro had offered the scarred skele-kitsune a place in their au the day he had crashed in due to a failed…..er port let’s go with that. Since then Reaper and Runix had become friends rather quickly, bonding over burgers and stargazing in Outertale. It wasn’t long before Reaper realized he was falling for the scarred skele-kitsune. Entering the front door Reaper is greeted with a sight that chilled him to the bone. Reaper is greeted with a trail of blood leading from the front door down into the hallway. Feeling familiar dread pool in the bottom of his soul, Reaper continued forward following the trail until he reached Runix’ bedroom. If he thought the hallway was bad the room is even worse. Clothes and furniture is thrown everywhere, seemingly in a haste to stop the bleeding. Laying against the overturned bed is Runix, clutching his ribs as fresh blood seeped through the wound under his white turtleneck. Quickly rushing to Runix’ side, Reaper places his hands over the others. It is only then that the other notices Reapers presence, a shocked look crossing his eye lights before he smiles gently as if glad he is there. “Rune wha-“ starts before being silenced by a bloodied phalange pressing against his teeth, slightly staining them red with Runix’ spilt blood. Tears flow down the injured monsters’ skull as Runix stares at him, looking as if he is trying to say something but can’t find the words. Acting quickly, Reaper gathers Runix in his arms ignoring the blood as he ports to Toriel. 

One look at the two of them has Toriel ushering him to lay Runix on the bed quickly summoning her healing magic and pressing it to the open wound. Runix has passed out by now and his limbs and tails lay limply over the side of the bed, blood dripping from them. Reaper grasps one of his hands over Runix’ once again ignoring the blood as Toriel works her magic. Stepping away, Toriel regards him sadly. “There isn’t any more I can do Sans. I’m sorry. The most I can do in his current state is give you two a few minutes.” She says solemnly before backing up enough to give Reaper enough room to get closer. He does so immediately, watching as Runix’ eyes slowly open confusion dulling his eye lights momentarily before he spots Reaper kneeling over his prone form. Tears water his eye sockets as Runix motions him closer, sobbing lightly knowing he will die soon. “I wanted to tell you this for a while now. Sorry it’s with my dying breath. I guess you could say I was dying to tell you that….” He takes a shuddering rattling breath “that I love you Reaper.” Runix mutters before his eye lights fade out, bones beginning the slow dusting process as his dual colored soul rises above his broken body. Reaper is too absorbed in sobbing over Runix’ slowly dusting body to notice Toriel scooping up the pulsing soul and running off with it as Runix’ corpse finishes dusting.

Passing out from exhaustion Reaper dreams of what would happen if Runix hadn’t died. Dreams of a happy family, Runix heavy with his child flashing in his unconscious mind unaware of what Toriel is doing in her cottage just a little ways over. Reaper wakes to Toriel shaking him, looking excited over something. Following the goddess solemnly Reaper is guided into the guest room of Toriels cottage, the bed having a short form on the bed covered with a sheet. “I couldn’t do anything then, but I am the goddess of life I can directly affect the cycle of rebirth.” She states seeing his gaze on the body in the bed. “Go to him. He merely needs you to wake him up. I will be in the other room if needed.” Toriel informs Reaper before quickly exiting the room leaving him alone with it. Edging forward Reaper approaches the bed apprehensively. With shaking hands he removes the thick sheet, stumbling back at Runix’ sleeping form laying on the bed, markings replacing the scars of his past life. “I love you too you stupid kitsune.” Reaper whispers to Runix’ prone form before kissing him deeply. Runix’ eye sockets flutter open as Reaper withdraws. “Always” Runix agrees and the two lovers embrace, reunited. 

18\. Sick/Feverish Confession (Runix X Error)

“See ya later Error” Runix called before leaving to his empty au, the two having hung out in Outertale watching the cosmos. That had been a month ago. Error is reluctant to admit he is worried, pacing back and forth in the anti-void lost in thought. Growling in frustration Error opened a portal to the almost empty Occulttale, landing just outside the doors to the ruins. Runix had made his home in the ruins being unable to stay in his home in Snowdin anymore after Runix’ son Papyrus was killed. Entering through the door of the ruins Error entered the house through the stairs, more worried at how quiet the house seems. The whole layout had been changed from when the queen Toriel lived there. The stairs now were separated by a wall and a door leading to a living room which branched off into two hallways, one towards the kitchen and one towards the front door. Crossing the living room to a door Error knocks once before entering Runix’ bedroom. Laying on the bed is Runix, seemingly asleep.

Runix opened his eye sockets, the bone around them inflamed. He proceeds to cough harshly, body turning to the side as his non-existent lungs fight for air. Error rushes forward, forgetting his own reluctance to admit he is worried as his hand touches Runix’ shaking shoulder. The skele-kitsune doesn’t notice him until his coughing fit subsides, trying to hide the tell-tale sight of red marrow on his hand. Errors eye sockets narrow bringing up his inventory for the medicine Runix had given him weeks ago. Gently helping the other sit up, Error fed him the medicine making sure not to let him choke. “E-error? Issat you?” Runix whispers, voice sounding rough. “Heh. Don’t tell Error but, I love him.” Runix mutters before drifting off to sleep. Blushing, Error sat down beside the sleeping Runix drifting off himself. When Error wakes up, it’s to an empty bed. Getting up at the smell of something cooking, Error makes his way to the kitchen to see Runix up and cooking. “I heard what you said Rune, and I feel the same.” Error told the other, who ducked into his hood blushing bright blue. “Y-ya did?” Runix stuttered, his tails twitching in his nervousness. “Yes, now let me show you how much” Error whispered as he turned the stove off and kissed Runix deeply.

19\. Blowjob (Runix X Lust)

“Ah” Runix moans as Lust strokes his erection, pumping the sensitive ecto-flesh sensually. “Ya like that love?” List purrs, squeezing Runix’ member before brushing a phalange across the head. “Y-yeah” Runix stutters our, groaning as Lust licks the tip where pre has collected. “S-shitt Lust” he moans as Lust takes his whole member into his mouth, swallowing around it with his conjured throat. Lust sucked on the hardened flesh, pumping it and practically worshipping the shaft. “S-so c-close” Runix moans, his tails having stilled moments before. Lust slowed in his ministrations, wanting to draw this out more. Growling, Runix thrusted up into Lusts mouth before Lust managed to pin his waist down leaving him to go at Lusts pace. A soft curse is all the warming Lust gets before Runix releases in the others mouth. Swallowing most of it, Lust licks Runix’ sensitive member clean causing Runix to moan softly as the sensitive flesh is teased. “Let’s continue some more shall we?” Runix purrs as Lust climbs in his lap, the two kissing deeply as more clothes are removed promising a long night. 

20\. Fingering/Rim Job (OccultFell/Noxus X Runix)

“Ya sure yer ready for this?” Noxus asks, looking concerned. The edgier version of Runix had fallen in his empty-ish au months ago and the two hit off almost immediately. Noxus’ markings are a reverse coloring than Runix’, being red where his are blue and so forth even to the star in the middle being upside down and the razor-sharp teeth whereas Runix only has two sharp fangs. Noxus’ red slit-pupils took him in as Runix nods his consent, already having removed their black coats. They kiss deeply only parting to remove clothing, each other’s tails entwining as the two get closer to the bed. Runix falls back onto the bed as Noxus nudges him back, rolling over to lay fully on the soft comforter as his mate regards him lovingly. Red heart eye lights gaze at his own blue ones’ stare back, an unspoken conversation passing between the two. Their ecto-bodies summon with a soft pop, muted red and blue glows lighting the room slightly. Noxus climbs on top of Runix, his conjured ass and hard member hovering over Runix’ skull and vice versa.

Soft moans and pleads fill the room as the two lovers pump each other’s members their phalanges trashing each other’s entrances. Runix grabs his mates’ hips, pulling his conjured entrance to his skull. “Ah sssshhhhiitttt!” Noxus moans out as Runix’ tongue teases his entrance before slipping in the tight heat. Runix pumps his tongue in and out of his lovers clenching entrance, using his magic to slowly make his tongue longer and larger. “Hnnnng rahhhght there!” Noxus moans as Runix’ exploring tongue strikes particularly deep. Renewing his efforts, Noxus slips two more phalanges inside Runix’ own entrance causing Runix to shudder. Runix moans deeply as Noxus sucks his member in time with his pumping phalanges, sending vibrations into Noxus bringing him even closer to release. A muffled groan is all the warming Runix gets before Noxus comes all over his ribs, entrance clenching around his tongue. Runix comes shortly after, his mate swallowing around him as he takes it all. Panting the two separate, kissing deeply as Noxus uses a rag to clean their various magical releases from their bodies. “Round two?” Runix pants as they part. “Thought you’d never ask.” Noxus purrs, leaning in for another kiss. 

21\. Micro (Runix X TinyAngryRed)

“Red oh stars what happened?” Runix stuttered out, pacing in front of the very angry Red who is currently small enough to fit in the others hand. “Well can ya fix me? I can’t very well make love to ya like this!” Reds angry retort shakes him out of his panicking as a thought passes his mind. “Maybe you can.” Runix purrs before using his tails to grab his now tiny lover and depositing Red into his palm. “Care to strip for me?” Runix purrs, tongue lolling out as he slowly sat down on the couch. “S-Sure” Red stutters, shivering half with nerves and half with anticipation. Once undressed Red moans as Runix’ tongue lavishes attention to him, licking everywhere at once. Runix wraps the tip of his tongue around Reds member earning him a rather needy moan. 

“Ready for more love?” Runix purrs as he lowers Red to his throbbing erection. “Ffffffuck yessssss.” Red moans out as he is pressed to the hot conjured flesh. Lowering Red he points the tip of his member at his small lover. Taking the unspoken request Red wraps one of his arms around the large head of Runix’ member and teases the hole with his other hand. “Oh stah-stars Red more” Runix moans out keening as Red withdraws his arm and replaces it with his own member. Neither last long before Red releases inside Runix’ member, Runix coming right after Red withdraws from his sensitive member. Runix’ release coats Red in a thin layer. Picking his still tiny lover Runix licks him clean laying Red down just in time for him to grow back to his regular size of slightly taller than Runix. “I ain’t done with ya yet babe” Red whispers before carrying his mate to their bedroom for round two. 

22\. Hurt/Comfort (OutertaleSans/Outer X Runix)

All Runix can see is darkness, running forward away from phantom images taunting his failures to save his loved ones. They screamed how it is all his fault they are dead, how he is a murderer. Runix runs until he crashes right into someone. It’s Outer, looking down at him one eye light ablaze. “You are a failure. A disgrace. I never loved you.” The shadow of his lover growled at him before impaling him with countless bones. The last thing Runix sees before regaining consciousness is his lovers’ skull twisted into a sneer. Runix startled awake, Outer shaking him desperately trying to wake him. “Oh stars Rune thank Asgore you woke up. You were shaking and mumbling in your sleep what happened?” His lover questioned, worry tinting his voice as Outer held him close. “The same one from a month ago.” Runix manages before sobbing into the others night shirt, wetting the fabric with his tears. “Imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry” He mumbled into Outers clavicle, wrenching sobs shaking his entire frame.

“Shhhhhh it’s going to be ok my love.” Outer soothes, softly petting Runix’ furred ears, pulling him close. “C’mon let’s go to our spot.” Outer whispers as he helps the other into his coat before porting the two to the secluded spot they watch the cosmos together at. Outer carefully arranged his smaller mate into his lap, rocking the other gently as he points out the constellations. Runix leans into Outer as he slowly calms down, purring at his mates continued ministrations. The two sit for a while just enjoying each other’s company, gentle kisses and touches showing how much they care for one another. “How about I make love to you under the stars huh? Right here in our special spot.” Outer whispers to Runix, who blushes deeply nodding his consent. Kisses deepen as clothes are partially removed, phalanges entwining as quiet moans escape into the night air.

23\. Solo Masturbation {with a surprise at the end} (Runix)

Finally, alone after a long day he opens his pants just enough to free the straining erection, the blue member bobbing slightly as it’s freed to the air of his room. Runix moans as he pumps his erect member, having been pent up all afternoon. Spending the day with his crush hadn’t helped but to wish the other was there with him. Imagining it is the others hand on his member instead of his, Runix moans softly as his thumb brushes the tip of his member. Keeping the pace slow, Runix languidly strokes his member moaning softly as his tails tease his sensitive ribs. Feeling his release approaching Runix’ thrusts become more erratic, roughly tugging on his lowermost ribs as he chases his release. “Ah Fuck R-red nnnn” Runix moans as his release coats his hand. Bringing his hand to his mouth, Runix licks the release moaning at the oddly sweet and spicy taste. “Holy shitt that was hot” a very familiar voice calls out from the doorway. Turning his head, Runix sees Red leaning on the doorway staring hard at the scene before him. Red has his member out, slowly pumping the ruby member as he takes in the debauched sight of Runix. “R-red? Wha-what are you doing here?” Runix stutters, blushing deeply as the other crosses the room in seconds. “I was going to visit ya, but imagine my surprise when I find ya masterbatin to the thought of me. Tell me Runie, did ya imagine me here touchin ya. Pleasin ya while ya did this to yerself?” Red asks as he reaches down pumping the oversensitive flesh, Runix melting in his touch. “nnnn y-yea.” Runix moans out as Red continues, savoring the little noises he makes. “Well, ya shoulda told me ya liked me. Cuz well, its mutual babe.” Red all but purrs as he brings his now mate into a kiss.

24\. Mirrors (Lust X Runix)  
“I have a surprise for you love.” Lust informs Runix as the two return to their room from a long day out. “What is it?” Runix asks, turning to his mate curiously as his ears twitch in response to his curiosity tails swaying behind him. “If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise wouldn’t it? Now close your eyes while I lead.” Lust commented, taking Runix’ hand that wasn’t covering his eyes. Lust leads his mate into their room, helping him to sit on the edge of the bed before kissing his lover deeply. “You can open your eyes now, my love” Lust whispers to Runix, moving out of the way so he can see what Lust had in store for him. In front of the edge of the bed against the wall is a wide standing mirror, showing the whole bed and them sitting on it. Runix blushes deeply as he watches in the mirror Lust slowly undressing. He goes to turn to watch Lust undress but is stopped by Lust himself. “Now now love, watch through the mirror.” Lust coos, not continuing with his strip tease until he is sure Runix’ attention is to the reflection in the mirror. Crawling over to his lovers’ lap Lust opens Runix’ pants, teasing the pubic symphysis until his mates’ member forms with a soft pop. “Such a lovely member you have summoned for me. It reaches so deep and spreads me so wide I love it when you absolutely lose it during our love making.” Lust purrs as he strokes the summoned ecto flesh, one hand reaching down to stroke his own. Runix moans softly at Lust’s continued ministrations, eye lights glued to the images in the mirror. Straddling Runix’ lap facing the mirror himself, Lust lines his lover up to his conjured ass before slowly lowering himself down on Runix’ girth. “So big just for me. Look how deep you reach my tummy is bulging where your member pierces me.” Lust moans as he focuses on making his ecto-flesh see-through enough to see Runix’ member through it. “S-shitt” Runix moans as Lust begins to move, raising and lowering himself on his member. Grabbing his mate by his conjured hips, Runix slams Lust down on his member causing Lust to moan loudly at the increased pace. Runix’ tails wrap around his lover teasing the floating ribs with soft touches. Lust continues to rain praise on his lover, words being jumbled by his moans of pleasure as Runix continues to pound into him. Neither last long, Lust’s orgasm causing his entrance to clench down on Runix’ erection. With a growl Runix releases deep inside his mate, the mirror showing just how full he filled his mate. Neither speak a word as they take in the sight of Lust’s swollen magic, Runix’ member acting as a plug to keep the release inside. They stay like this for a while before their summoned flesh dissipates and they climb into bed.

25\. MPREG (Ut Sans X Runix)

“S-shitt Rune ahh!” Sans moans as Runix slides into him a second time, hilting in one deep thrust. Runix has him on his hands and knees, conjured ass presented to his mate. “So tight Sans.” Runix purrs as he continues thrusting into his mate, his two tails wrapping around Sans’ conjured waist. Runix thrusts deep, growling possessively as he bites down hard on Sans’ neck fangs easily piercing bone as marrow dribbles down Sans’ neck. Keening at all the sensations wracking his oversensitive form, Sans moans as Runix’ tongue laps at the marrow leaking form his love bite. “Gonna fill you up some more, make you full of my release. You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Runix purrs as his pace becomes more brutal the room filling with the sounds of their love making and Sans’ breathless moans. Sans’ mind manages to wander to what it would be like to be filled with his mates’ child, his magic subconsciously forming a pseudo womb at the thought. Neither notice this as their orgasms wash over them, Runix thrusting through riding it out as Sans’ entrance clenches hard the last few orgasms leaving his flesh sensitive and tingling. They bask in the afterglow before separating, magical flesh dissipating except for Sans’ ecto belly. Too tired to think on it now the two lovers fall asleep in each other’s arms unaware of the tiny souling forming in Sans’ still conjured stomach.

Runix is woken up to the sound of running water, opening his eye sockets to find himself alone in the bed. He stretches much like a cat, tails popping as the kinks are worked out of them. His back is turned to the door when Sans returns, a worried look on his skull. “Hey Rune, remember when we made love last night how my ecto stomach didn’t dissipate before we fell asleep?” Sans asks, sounding nervous. “Yeah, now that you mention it I do remember. What about it?” Runix asks, absorbed in his thoughts to see Sans’ swollen ecto-stomach and the light purple souling floating inside. “You might want to look at this.” Sans responds, sounding even more nervous. Turning around Runix finally sees their unborn child floating in his mates’ pseudo womb. “You mean we’re gonna be-“ Runix cuts off, eye lights wavering hearts as he takes in his lovers’ state. Sans nods, accepting Runix’ embrace as tears of joy fall from the two lovers eye sockets. Calls were in order to be made and a room prepared for the anticipated new life in the home, but first the two would simply bask in their love for one another.

26\. Polyamory (Runix Sansgoriel)

“Have you seen Runix any? He hasn’t answered our texts or calls since he helped us see past our mistakes and reconcile.” A worried Toriel asks Sans and Red, herself and Asgore having arrived moments before in their search for the skele-kitsune. After an explosive meeting, in which Runix gave Toriel a lecture on her hypocrisy on how she had treated her mate in the wake of losing their children, the aforementioned skele-kitsune had been helping them reconnect. Unfortunately, after they informed him their thanks and that they were back together it seemed Runix simply dropped off the map. “Hmm, we haven’t seen him all week. When was the last time either of you talked to him?” Red asks, glancing at Sans who is typing on his phone. “Last week when we thanked him for helping us past our…….idiocy and that we are back together.” Asgore informs the two skeletons, seemingly withdrawing into himself with worry. “We wanted to talk in person to, well, ask if he would be willing to be our third. We, um, love him as much as we love one another but well we can’t find him.” Toriel clarifies as Sans finally looks up from his phone to acknowledge them once more. “He’s probably in Waterfall, where the water seemingly falls into nothingness. That’s about where I can find his last known location is from the phone.” Sans informs the former King and Queen of monsters, glancing at Red as if asking an unspoken question. “We’ll port you two close to avoid losing him again. Just, tell us what happens after ya find him and clear this up. Runix……….isn’t the best of us when it comes to things like I’m thinking he’s taking this.” Red says before he grabs Sans’ hand. “Grab onto the both of us and hold on tight.” Sans instructs, Asgore and Toriel quickly complying. The sound of a shortcut and slight vertigo later the four are in Waterfall, just outside the aforementioned area. “Text us when ya find him or at least when you’re able to.” Red says before him and Sans port off once more.

Nodding to one another Toriel and Asgore approach the area, noting Runix sitting on the ledge of the endless nothingness at the edge of Waterfall. They watch in horror as Runix stands up seemingly preparing to jump. Rushing towards the one they both love Asgore manages to snatch Runix out of the air as he jumps, clutching him to his broad chest as Toriel checks Runix over for injuries. “What are you two doing here? Shouldn’t you be on a date or something?” Runix asks, refusing to meet their eyes as Toriel heals the newer gashes on his arms. “We came here because we were worried. We wanted to talk with you about how we feel about you.” Toriel soothes as she takes Runix from Asgores hold, carrying him away from the deep pit. “We were wanting to ask if you wanted to be our third. We realized that we love you as much as we love one another and worried when you wouldn’t answer the phone.” Asgore continues as he walks next to Toriel. Runix falls asleep on the way to the castle in the capital waking up only when they arrive at Asgore and Toriels new home aboveground. “But I don’t deserve either of you.” Runix mutters as he wakes up in their embrace, deep blue blush permeating his skull. “You do deserve it. You deserve all the love and affection we can offer you.” Toriel coos, furred paws brushing between Runix’ ears his tails alternatively twitching jerkily and swaying showing his conflicted emotional state. “Y-you’re sure?” Runix asks, eye lights full of hope. “Yes. We love you Runix” Asgore rumbles gently, joining in gently holding the crying skele-kitsune. They comfort him as Runix cries in happiness for the first time in years being able to love and be loved in return. Sans and Red walk into the three sleeping in a rather furry cuddle pile having gotten worried at the lack of news. Shaking their head, they cover the three dorks in blankets before taking a shortcut to their own home texting their bros the good news on the way to sleep themselves.

27\. Pampering (Blue X Runix)

“B-blue I don’t deserve this.” Runix whispers as his lover walks him into the bathroom where their garden tub is filled with steaming water, massage oils and soaps sitting on the edge of the rather large tub. “Nonsense you deserve all of it silly!” Blue cheers, unperturbed by Runix’ lack of self-confidence. Gently stripping down and getting Runix undressed, Blue guides his love to the tub helping the skele-kitsune in. Blue joins him momentarily, coating his hands in the gently scented soap Runix loves before gently massaging the aches away helped by the warm water of the tub. Runix purrs as the stiffness is eased away from his bones, Blues phalanges working magic of their own as Blue works his body down. His purrs turn into a deep moan as the cooling massage gel is applied after the cleansing soap is washed off and the tub drained some. Feeling relaxed and pliant Runix allows his lover to guide him to the bedroom where the regular sheets have been replaced with soft satin. The soft fabric feels wonderful against his wonderfully heated bones as Blue leaves the bed to grab the prepared snacks. Grapes are fed to Runix one by one as Blue sits him up to sip from a wine glass his favorite fruity flavored sweet wine. “I love you so much Runie. Your smile, your laugh, everything about you I love” Blue whispers as he goes back to massaging Runix, paying special attention not to hurt the numerous scars littering his body. “I love you too Blue” Runix murmurs, drifting off to Blue humming a soft song as he lays kisses all over every bit of exposed bone he can. Blue laughs softly as Runix falls asleep, completely relaxed. Cleaning everything up Blue joins his love in sleep as the two dream of each other.

28\. Blood Drinking/Vampirism (Runix X SFSans/Razz)

“Runix when was the last time you fed?” Razz asks in a scolding tone as he catches his vampiric lover as Runix sways on his feet. “I dunt-when? Uh I’m not sure…..” Runix slurs out, consciousness fading in and out as he is helped to stand by his mortal mate. Razz sighs, mainly out of worry for his lover as he sits the other down before opening the collar of his shirt to reveal two bite marks from previous feedings. “Drink Rune. You need to feed.” Razz commands, presenting his neck to his mate. Runix zones in on Razz’ offered neck, quickly standing up and holding Razz close as he breathes in the scent that is uniquely Razz. “What, what if I lose control like all those years ago? I don’t want to drain you dry.” Runix panics, going to push Razz away his tails twitching showing his guilt. “You won’t drain me dry I trust you.” Razz persists, pressing Runix’ fanged teeth to his previous bite marks. Giving in to his need Runix opens his jaw and licks the intended bite spot, one he had been using as to avoid too many scars. Taking a moment to enjoy the scent of Razz’ marrow just beneath the bone, Runix bites down drinking deeply from his lover. Razz falls limp against him, pliant and trusting as Razz drinks of his marrow moaning quietly at the pleasurable feeling of having one’s marrow drank willingly. It doesn’t hurt that Razz is a bit of a masochist as well. Runix holds Razz more securely as his strength begins to return from the marrow Razz is freely giving him his tails wrapping securely around Razz in a show of affection. Managing to control himself enough to stop drinking before he takes too much, Runix withdraws his fangs from Razz’ neck licking the wound closed. “I love you so much Razz” Runix purrs as he lays his lover down on their shared bed, lying beside him as Razz’ consciousness returns to him from his induced haze. “I love you too Runie” Razz humms, pulling his vampiric mate closer to him. Razz drifts off to sleep in Runix’ arms, feeling secure as he sleeps off the drowsiness from having his marrow drank.

29\. Pregnancy Sex (Runix X Sans)

Sans stares at his sleeping pregnant mate as Runix snores on, cute little noises that make Sans want to hold him and cherish him forever. Ever since the scare of when Runix had found out he was pregnant with Sans’ child Sans had been watching his lover carefully. Since then Runix had been fine with the exception of the odd cravings and the increased libido. Sans was worried having penetrative sex while Runix is carrying his child could harm either Runix or the child but one visit to Toriel for a checkup soothed his worries. Since then they had been making love to one another almost daily. The first time they did so Runix adamantly refused to summon anything female stating that the child can be born without having one summoned. Sans agreed, knowing how much trauma his mate had suffered due to Runix’ own Gaster. Runix’ eye sockets slowly opened revealing sapphire colored slitted pupiled eye lights as he wakes up, blushing even now at their lack of any clothing the sheets being their only cover. Runix kisses Sans deeply, his libido ravenous since entering the last few months of his pregnancy with their child. Not that Sans minds as he returns the kiss, reaching down to tease Runix’ entrance squeezing the cheeks of his ass on the way down. Sans’ other hand caresses the base of Runix’ tails earning him breathy moans as Runix cants against him their members rubbing together creating delicious friction. “S-sans mo-more” Runix pleads as Sans adds a third phalange into his entrance. Being cautious of Runix’ swollen belly Sans maneuvers himself behind Runix, sliding in with a soft groan at how tight his lover remained even after all this time. “Yes yes ahhh” Runix moans as Sans thrusts forward, impaling his mate further as he slowly yet deeply makes love to him. His name a mantra out of Runix’ mouth as Sans grips his hips driving himself deeper into Runix’ tight heat. Soon a deep pace is set and the two moan breathily as their orgasms shake their core. Pulling out, Sans holds Runix backing in the moment. “More?” Runix purrs, rubbing his conjured ass against Sans’ member hardening it up. Sans grins as he adjusts once more, this time leaning over his pregnant mate as he fills Runix up with his hard girth once more.

30\. Bath/Tub Sex (Blue X Runix)

“C’mon Rune join me!” Blue calls from the bathroom. Runix chuckles at his mates’ antics before entering the bathroom, stripping before climbing into their garden tub. Blue had made the two of them a bubble bath, wanting to enjoy a soak before the two went to bed. Runix returns Blue’s kiss, opening his mouth when he feels Blues tongue licking his teeth for entrance. Their tongues weave an intricate dance as they make out in the middle of a bubble bath, Blue’s hands roaming Runix’ naked form taking special attention to his scars and the sensitive spots like the base of his tails. Moaning into the kiss Runix gasps as Blue turns him around pressing him into the side of the tub. Blue continues his ministrations grinding up against Runix’ conjured ass he didn’t recall summoning as Blue laid kisses across his back. “B-blue~” Runix moans as he feels blues member tease his entrance, his tails twitching in anticipation. Blue eased himself in his lover, groaning at the sound of Runix’ increased moans. “Runie I love the sounds you make as I make love to you.” Blue coos as he hilts fully inside his lover. Runix moans loudly as Blue sets a fast pace, the water sloshing around them as bubbles fly into the air around them.

“S-so dahhdeep Blue ahhhnnn” Runix moans out as Blue bends him further over the lip of the tub into the ‘seat’ of their garden tub thrusting even deeper. “Yes, moan for me my love. All those beautiful sounds you make don’t hide them.” Blue whispers into the side of Runix’ skull before biting down on the sensitive clavicle earning him another moan at the deeper angle. The friction from Runix’ member against the edge of the tub lip bringing delicious pleasure/pain to the mix causing his moans to increase in frequency, pleads of faster and so good intermixed in the loud moans. Feeling himself get close, Blue reaches between them and strokes the base of Runix’ tails causing his mate to shudder under him. Runix’ release coats the side of the tub, coloring several bubbles a deep blue as his walls shudder and clamp around Blues girth impaling him. “Ah” Runix moans as Blue comes immediately after, thrusting through their release as they moan deeply. Pulling out, Blue pulls Runix to him as their members dissipate cleaning them off before carrying his mate to bed making sure to pull the drain in the tub. Blue stares at his sleeping lovers face eye lights little cyan hearts as he turns the light off and joins Runix in bed.

31\. Against Furniture/Bent Over the Couch Arm (OccultfellSans/Noxus X Runix)

Noxus returns home to find his mate Runix leaned over the couch arm reading in his grimoire. Runix’ tails sway lazily his ears twitching as he continues to read, seemingly unaware of his mates return home. Noxus smirks as he notices his mate’s lower ecto-body summoned, the blue ecto flesh peeking out from the top of his jeans. The angle Runix is leaning over the edge of the couch showing just a small sliver of the tantalizing ass his mate has summoned. Slipping his shoes off as silently as possible, Noxus slinks forward as silent as morning mist towards Runix. “H-hey Nox, when did you get home?” Runix asks as Noxus leans over him, his warm breath sending shivers down Runix’ spine as he breaths on Runix’ neck. “Long enough to get a wonderful view as I walked in the door.” Noxus whispers, slowly grinding his hard erection against his mates’ plump ass. Runix blushes as he feels Noxus grind against him, his tails twitching from where they are trapped between them. Reaching between them Noxus slides a hand into the back of Runix’ pants, teasing the base of his tails as he caresses Runix’ conjured ass. Runix moans softly as Noxus slips a phalange in his conjured entrance, slowly pumping it a few times before adding a second.

“I love all these cute sounds yer makin for me Rune” Noxus purrs into the side of Runix’ skull nipping at his neck bone. Withdrawing his hand, Noxus pulls Runix’ pants down enough for his conjured ass to be out. Freeing his own erection by merely lowering his waistband enough Noxus presses against his mate once again, his member teasing Runix’ entrance feeling his mate shudder in anticipation beneath him. “Ahhhn p-please N-noxx…..” Runix pants out, the friction on his member from my slow thrusts against him edging the smaller skele-kitsune. Noxus growls possessively lining himself up before easing himself in, Runix’ entrance quivering around his girth. Runix moans at the stretch as Noxus hilts inside him not pausing before setting a moderate pace, soft pleads and moans filling the room. “Pah-please fah-faster nnnn~” Runix moans out, cutting off as Noxus’ tails tease his sensitive rib cage. Noxus grunts as he leans Runix further over the arm of the couch, the action pulling him deeper inside his mate. Runix gasps at the faster pace, reduced to breathless moans and pleads as Noxus pounds into him roughly. The pace making the couch creak as the sound of conjured flesh slapping together adding to the sounds of Runix and Noxus’ love making. “N-Nox-“ Runix pleads, drool dripping from his open jaw as he feels a familiar heat pool in his pelvis. “M-me too babe” Noxus groans out, feeling his own approach as Runix’ entrance quivers around his member. Runix comes with a hoarse cry as Noxus bites down hard on his neck not letting up on the pace, entrance clenching around his mate’s girth. Runix’ own orgasm bringing Noxus quickly to his own orgasm filling his mate. Pulling out, Noxus picks up Runix bridal style purring at the sight of his swollen ecto-stomach. The conjured flesh is purple where Noxus’ release fills Runix, who is purring softly eye lights hearts as Runix gazes up at Noxus. “Hmmmm we may have made a mess of the couch, my love” Noxus purrs out, kissing Runix gently as he mutters a quick spell to fix the couch which is no doubt broken from their ‘fun’. Carrying Runix to their shared bedroom, Noxus gently lays his dozing mate on the bed before laying down next to him pulling Runix close. The two lay together limbs tangled as they fall asleep in one another’s arms.


End file.
